A Painful Decision
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Reid's boyfriend beats him and Hotch saves him.


**WARNING: **abuse

_Written for the Hotch/Reid prompt meme._

**PROMPT:**_Reid's boyfriend beats him and Hotch saves him._

* * *

Spencer swallowed before knocking on his boyfriend's door.

After nothing more than a month Spencer was breaking up with him, he had never loved him he was just a rebound relationship after Aaron.

They had been together for over a year but when Foyet had killed Haley he ended his relationship with Spencer, it had been a very selfish thing to do but he had to chose between him and Jack and obviously he had chosen his son. Aaron had only said he was sorry and Spencer had simply nodded and walked away, he was hurt but couldn't blame Aaron for that. They never stopped loving each other and this was what hurt most. Knowing that Aaron still loved him hurt more than the emptiness of his bed in the morning, more than all nights he spent alone sitting in the darkness thinking about him, more than the remembrance of feeling protected and loved, even more than working with him _every fucking day_.

Five weeks after they had broke up he was dating Brad. He looked so much like Aaron but he wasn't him so it couldn't work. Spencer had never loved Brad, he was just his rebound relationship, he was using him in some ways, but after a month he decided he had to end this anyway.

Brad opened the front door smiling at his lover "Hey kid come in!"

Spencer hated this, hated that Brad always called him kid like he was still in college and not an FBI agent with a regular gun.

Spencer followed him inside into the living room. "Brad I... Uhm... I need to talk to you." Spencer said clumsily forcing himself to maintain eye contact with the muscular man in front of him.

Brad, who had never thought this was happening, smiled at him playfully "Sure, kiddo. Let's talk."

Spencer swallowed and tucked his hands in his pockets hoping that Brad wouldn't see them shaking for the fear. "We have to end our relationship." he managed to say, his voice was nothing more than a whisper. Brad stared at him speechless so he continued "I don't love you Brad, I'm sorry. My heart belongs to another man."

Brad's eyes became dark with rage, "You're sorry? You said you're sorry? You son of a bitch!" he growled a moment before punching Spencer in the face, knocking him to the floor.

Spencer hadn't expect Brad to react this way, well he had imagined him insulting him but hadn't expected this. Before he could process exactly what happened Brad kicked him in his stomach twice. It was like being in high school over and over again. He heard a 'crack' when Brad broke two or three of his ribs, he wrapped his arms his mid-section to protect himself from further damage only to feel another harder kick and a louder 'crack', he supposed his left arm was broken. When another kick landed on his stomach he coughed blood and everything became dark.

* * *

A bright white light filtered through his eyelids and a steady beep from a heart monitor brought him back in reality. He opened his eyes slowly to allow his eyes to get used to the bright light of the room. He realized first that he was in a hospital bed second that Brad hadn't killed him and third that a figure was standing beside his bed on his left. He turned his head toward the man and to his surprise he found Hotch.

"Welcome back." Aaron smiled at him. Spencer couldn't help but notice that Aaron was gorgeous when he smiled.

"Am I alive?" Spencer asked coughing.

Aaron handed him a glass of water and helped Spencer drink it lifting and supporting his head as he leaned the glass against Spencer's lips, "Yes you are. That bastard didn't kill you." Aaron said as he withdrew the empty glass, laid it on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Spencer.

"Am I fine?" Spencer whispered.

Aaron leaned forward and brushed a rebel lock of hair away from his forehead. "You're definitely not good. You have a concussion, broken arm, three broken ribs and you're covered by scratches and bruises. He hit you on the face once, you have a big bruise on you cheekbone and a split lip but nothing permanent."

Spencer nodded slightly, 'never tell a victim he had been lucky', fortunately Aaron didn't. "Why you're here? Who called you? How did I get here?" Spencer frowned. Had Brad called an ambulance or Aaron? Maybe the neighbors did.

Aaron sighed, "You don't remember, do you?"

Spencer shook his head no.

"I found a box with your stuffs in the garage, I assumed you forgot that so I decided to give it back to you. On the way to you house I drove by Brad's and I spotted your car parked in the driveway so I stopped. I heard you screaming and crying, the door was open, I rushed in and you," Aaron sighed and lowered his gaze so Spencer grabbed his hand and squeezed, inviting him to go on. "you were there, on the floor and he was beating you... God, Spence it was like five years ago in the ER in Illinois but it was different you had passed out for the pain and I couldn't take it. Everything was so fast, I took him off from you, I punched him and I called an ambulance."

Spencer nodded, "Where is he?"

"Down the hall, cuffed to his hospital bed."

Spencer froze, "Is he here? He will come over and finish the job!"

It was Aaron's turn to squeeze the other man's hand. "I doubt that. He's guarded by two police officers and, like I said, he's cuffed to the bed," he looked down again, like a guilty child before admitting, "and he's in a coma right now."

"What? You beat him to death? You may go to prison!"

Aaron laughed softly, "It was self-defense and honestly I don't give a fuck about going to prison if it means you're safe, it's worth it."

Spencer smiled at him not knowing what else to say Aaron had saved him, again. He would be dead now.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you. I love you Spence, I was selfish I should have talked to Jack... To you too. We could have figure it out together, instead I kicked you out from me and my son's life. It was unfair and I'm sorry."

Spencer reached out with his hand to brush the tears away from Aaron's face before grabbing the man's hand. "It's not your fault, Aaron. It was the right thing to do, it was for the better. Jack needed you, and he didn't need another man to be around his dad. I love you too, Aaron I always will. And Brad... Well.. I never loved him, I never had sex with him... Being with a man that wasn't you didn't feel right."

Aaron grabbed the soft hand in his lap and kissed it softly before brushing his cheek against it. "Would you try this again?"

Spencer heart monitor betrayed his feeling making Aaron smile, "Yes." he squirmed "But we should ask Jack I don't want him to be jealous."

Aaron laughed softly "Don't be a fool, Spencer. Jack loves you, he spent a lot of time with us after the divorce."

"Promise me you'll ask him anyway." Spencer said serious.

"I will." Aaron leaned forward and kissed Spencer on his lips, "I love you.", and he resumed the kiss, keeping it gentle not wanting to harm him.

When they parted Aaron laid next to Spencer who rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "What are you going to tell the team?"

Aaron pressed his lips on top of Spencer's head before answering, "The truth. That your former boyfriend beat you up, that you're in hospital, that they have the day off so they can come and see you."

Spencer frowned and looked up at him, "Are you going to skip the part in which you almost killed him with your bare hands?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows, "I think it's for the better."

Spencer raised his head and shared a chaste kiss with his lover before closing his eyes.

"Remember to ask Jack." he mumbled before falling asleep.

He shifted and realized that Aaron wasn't next to him anymore, instead he felt a smaller and breathing warm presence next to him. He opened his eyes and saw a blonde head pillowed on his chest, not on his broken ribs, luckily.

He looked down and recognized Jack. He wrapped his arm around Jack's body who snuggled close.

"When I told him you were hurt he insisted to see you. The nurse said we couldn't see you and he began crying and screaming that he wanted to see you so she gave up and allowed him to sleep with you. I'm sorry." Aaron said kissing Spencer's forehead.

"I don't mind it. It's cute, actually." Spencer looked at the kid in his arms and ran his fingers through the blonde locks of hair. "Did you talk with him?" he whispered still looking at the boy next to him.

"Yeah. He wants you to spend time with us like you used to. He said he likes you because you're nice with him and because you make me smile." Aaron handed Spencer four colored pills and helped him with the water, and then he placed an ice bag on Spencer's swollen cheek. "We both want you to be part of our life Spencer, do you want it too?"

A wide smile appeared on the man's lips, "Of course I do. Now shut up and kiss me." Spencer tugged his tie pulling Aaron close for a kiss. Aaron kissed him a second time before checking his watch.

"It's time for me to go to work. Wake up Jack so I can take him to Jessica before going at the BAU." Spencer frowned before curling his arm around the tiny body.

"Don't. He can stay here with me, please?" he pleaded in a way that Aaron couldn't argue with.

"Fine. I'll be back with the team in less than two hours, get some sleep. I love you." he said while wearing his jacket.

"I love you too." Spencer watched him going away and when he was gone he rested his head on top of Jack's.

Even with a concussion, three broken ribs and a broken arm he had never been so happy before.


End file.
